


Hotter Than Ice.

by tsuyokunai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Romance, Romantic Angst, Superpowers, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Teacher-Student Relationship, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyokunai/pseuds/tsuyokunai
Summary: “You know Sakusa, I have always wonder what’s a normal life feels like.”Here he goes again. Sugawara-san is always smiling but there are times when he’s not. Sometimes I love it. He looks a lot like a human when he does that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> hello there please comment anything that bothers you i'll try to improve. thank you and i love you. please support me! <3

**CHAPTER 1: Sugawara Koushi**

“Sugawara-san! It’s time!”

The knocking at my door wouldn’t stop. Ugh. It is that time already? Well it’s not like I hate it, it just that I really want to sleep like for 10 minutes more.

“Sugawara-san! You will be late!”

You know what. I really hate this kid.

“I’m up! I’m up!” I shout as loud as I can to make him stop. I really love you Hinata but having you knocking and shouting my name so early in the morning really be making me hate you.

_Sigh_

I look at the time and it is still very early.

“I really do hate you Hinata.”

* * *

“Ah Sugawara-san! I made breakfast for us!”

Before thanking him I made sure to smack his head really good this time.

“Ahh! Hehe”

“Don’t wake me up that early again Hinata.”

I take a sit beside him and start eating.

“I’m sorry. But I’m so excited today. I can’t help it.”

He says grinning widely as he eats until he gets another hit on the head.

“What is so exciting about going to school?”

Without feeling guilty he takes a sit beside me and start to eat too after greeting me.

“Sakusa-san please take care of me at school!”

Sakusa shook his head aggressively while trying hard to keep everything inside his mouth.

“Sakusa senpai.”

Seems like he can’t keep his food this time. He chokes. Sakusa take a glass of water and drink desperately.

“Please don’t call me that at school. Pretend you don’t know me. Please.”

Hinata sulk beside him trying his best to have Sakusa approval to call the bigger ‘senpai’

“Hey hey start eating or we’ll be late.”

I shove the food inside Hinata mouth and receive a glare from both of them.

“What?” I asked

“What do you mean we’ll be late? I’m not going to school with you.”

Oh there he goes again. Never once that he ever goes to school with me knowing full well I’m the teacher at his school. To be honest I know his feeling. Teens really do talk a lot. No matter it is true or not. They love to talk and assume things. It is not his fault though. I’m not blaming him or rather our house is so far from the school.

“Are you serious? Sakusa, at least let me give you a ride until we’re close to school.”

He replies me with a ‘no thanks’ and finish his breakfast. Hinata still sulking over how Sakusa do not want to take care of him at school.

“Hinata, finish your breakfast. I’ll take care of you at school today okay?”

His mouth twitches and continue finishing his final bite.

* * *

“I’m off.” Sakusa bid his goodbye and off to school alone. I wait for Hinata to get ready for his first day of school. If you are wondering, Sakusa and Hinata is not my children nor my siblings or relative. I simply took them in. Long story short both of their parents died and I owe those people a lot so I took them in.

“Sugawara-san I’m ready.”

“Alright lets go”

Here he comes. To be honest I’m little bit worry. It is indeed the first time he ever goes to school. He was home schooled since he was a little so maybe he’ll get a little awkward there but he’s so energetic this morning so I hope everything will be fine. I mean this is high school. Anything could happen. Indeed.

* * *

“We’re here Hinata”

He suddenly become quieter than before.

“Sugawara-san my stomach hurts.”

He trembles on his sit beside me carefully hugging his stomach. He always does this whenever he feels nervous. I pat his back and ask him to slowly step out of the car. It is going to be okay I say to him and we both walk toward the school building. The sounds of people, the wind and the bell. Truly the sound of youth. Hinata slowly releasing his stomach and look a little less nervous than before. Yeah, I think he is fine now.

“Hinata try and find your class okay. The first year are going to use the third building over there on the second floor. I’ll have to go to the office on the second building. Find me there if you have any trouble okay?”

Surprisingly he nods full of excitement and left me there after a short wave. I hope everything going to be fine. The bullying cases here are not that high and is not that bad. At least that is what they told me when I was transferred here. Well, if it is Hinata I think he’s going to be just fine. He is a cheerful kid after all.

* * *

“good morning Sugawara sensei.”

“good morning” I smile and reply to every greet that I receive this morning. You can say I am feeling good today. I feel like something good going to happen and nothing can stop me today.

_This is great._

I put all my things on my desk at the teachers’ office and start to walk to my class.

“oh good morning Sugawara sensei.”

_Yup today is the best day ever._

“Good morning Sawamura sensei.”

Was it because of the morning sun? or the fact that I’m in a good mood? Or the breakfast that I ate this morning. Nevertheless, looking at him now of all time is making something to my stomach. Just to be clear.

He is a math teacher and he is hot.

I love it when he comes late to school. Only then will I see his unkempt hair and his sweat-

“going to your class already?”

I did not notice that I was staring hard at him until he cut my thoughts.

“uhm yes. How about you?”

_That was okay Sugawara you can do this. Keep it simple but make him talk too._

“I guess me too. Haha first year? I mean the class you are taking care of.”

_oh my lord he is so cute when he acts all shy._

“oh no I’ll be taking second year class. I guess you’ll be taking first year huh.”

“you are right. They sure can be troublesome sometimes.”

He hugs his body while still smiling sweetly at me with his pale blue shirt and black tie. He seriously has a lame test on fashion. Still, he looks so handsome. Ahh I want to touch those cute little spiky hairs.

“yes yes you are right. Good luck Sawamura sensei.”

“haha good luck to you too. I think we should get going.”

“I’ll be going first then.”

He bid me a short goodbye and start to make his way towards the third building.

Every day I thank the stars for giving him those sexy thighs. I bet he plays sport. Oh god I need to focus.

_I’m going to buy a cake for me later._

* * *

“alright alright let’s start the morning assembly. I’ll be taking care of you guys this year. Please take care of me too.”

“yes.”

I received a short reply from the students in my class. I look around to search some familiar faces. To my surprise Sakusa is in my class. He must be really shock and going to be hating me if I teased him in the class. I’ll pretend I don’t know him for now. Well this is fun. I can finally know how Sakusa is at school.

“alright I’m going to call your name. Please respond if you hear your name.”

As I call for their name one after another I can’t help but to look at Sakusa at every chances that I have. He sits at the very back of the class and beside the window. Completely ignoring me and trying his hard to not make me notice it.

_Come on Sakusa. This is too cliché. Who do you think you are? Some protagonist or what?_

“Suna Rintaro” ah shit Sakusa noticed. He going to be mad at me later. Well I don’t really care though.

Wait where is this Suna kid.

“Is Suna Rintaro here?”

Silent is all that I got. No then I guess. Brave kid huh not coming at the first day of school.

“alright hmm Miya Osamu.”

“here.”

And that will be the last name.

“okay now for the class rep and the class community. Any of you want to volunteer?”

Oh there is. I thought kids these days’ hates volunteers but whatever, this going to finish earlier than I thought. After a couple of more names and speeches I left the classroom. I should memorize their name later. Soon after I feel chills down my skin. I know this feeling. I know exactly what it is. I search for the source.

_This do not feel good at all._

I run as fast as I can, praying that nothing bad happen to anyone.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not again._

_There behind the second building._

“Suna stop it!”

_Suna?_

It is too late for me. Yet again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for coming too late. Now you are hanging upside down because of me.

Wait. What?

“Suna Rintaro put me down now! Your ice is too cold! My shoes are going to get drench!”

He is not dead? Why?

“I said what did you say to Osamu. If you answer me, I’ll bring you down.”

“Fuck you! I didn’t say anything okay! Now put me down! You fucking Jackfrost!”

Seriously what the hell are they doing. Why is that kid does not seem to be surprise or scared at all?

“Don’t you dare lie to me! Then why isn’t he waits for me to go to school together?”

“For fuck sake I don’t know! NOW PUT ME DOWN!”

“NO!”

Suna eye’s changes from grey to pale shining blue. And the ice that hold the other kid’s legs becomes larger and slowly reach for his upper body.

I need to stop this right?

“okay please stop now.”

They both are in total shock when they heard me. The Suna kid stop his power and look at me.

_Now is my chance._

I freeze both of his hands. The other kid was release from the ice Suna created and fall to the ground. I catch his legs with my ice and he replies with ‘not again’ and look totally fed up with me or just the ice I guess.

“I need explanation. Now”

_No cake for me today I guess._


	2. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintaro and The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting me and here's the second chapter. ^^ i think it is a bit early but i'm too excited. i'll write more!! love you!

**CHAPTER 2: Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintaro and The Twins**

“Mind telling me what happened?”

Sugawara ask the two boys trapped with his ice very clearly. Those surprised looks are still glued on their face. Scared. Confused. Relief? Maybe. The thought of someone else having the same unknown power that Suna have, strangely he feels a little relief. Who cares if this grey haired, nice looking man is a bad guy? Who cares If he wants to freeze his friend beside him to death? Who cares that he might be in danger if he ever follows this guy to some underworld in Tokyo or whatever? He means it. Who cares if this grey haired guy is a yakuza? He can finally meet someone he can relate to. After so long with these stupid twins. After so long hiding the obvious fact that Suna Rintaro is not as normal as everyone else thought he is.

Rather than scared, Suna is excited. He has so many questions. So many things to ask, to talk about, he was so lonely and confuse for these past few years. he wants answers.

“you- “

“Ahh!”

Before Suna could start, the other boy scream in pain. He looks horrible and his legs are turning blue.

“hey how long did you freeze his legs?”

Sugawara ask Suna, he definitely sounds tense.

“about 10 or 15. I- I don’t remember.”

Sugawara release both of them. He looks worried. Sugawara catch the other boy and ask Suna to help him.

“I’m sorry kid. What is your name?”

Sugawara ask the younger and carefully lift him with both of his hand and all his might. It sure is an odd scene because no matter how you look at it Sugawara is smaller than the kid.

“it’s Atsumu, M-miya Atsumu.”

“Alright Atsumu let me make this clear okay. This is not my fault. This is Suna Rintaro kid fault and Suna Rintaro-san can you be little more concern about this kid and me because this guy is big and I am very small and fragile. At least help me carry him.”

 _‘Oh on a second thought, I don’t need this guy. He’s annoying.’_ Is what Suna thought.

“oh and don’t you dare run away because we have a lot to talk about.”

_‘or not.’_

Is what Suna thought now.

* * *

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

_My whole second year is done._

well it’s not like my first year at this school was magnificent or whatever but well it is calm and I want it to stay that way. The kind of calm when you sit at the shoreline looking at the sun slowly saying its goodbye to you, leaving its fading rays gently but surely. the fiery orb gradually receding into the water below. The sound of the waves as they crash against the shorelines. The whispering winds playing with my ears as if it’s trying to tell me something. Calm. Undisturbed.

And that guy ruin it. Well it is not like he has done something to me. He became my teacher. My homeroom teacher. I’ve always thought me being a student at the school he teaches is a very bad idea but that guy said it’s for my own good and that it is easier for him to protect me if I am closed by.

_It is not like I need him to save me anyway._

_Sigh_

This is super annoying and irritating. I can hear him laughing at the back of my head.

* * *

“do you know his name?”

“that guy? With his mask on?”

“yeah yeah.”

“ain’t that Sakusa? Yeah, I know him. we were in the same class last year too. What? Do you like him?”

“shhhhhh shhhh!”

_I heard them but I’m going to pretend I did not for her and for my sake._

They already make their group of friend and it’s only the first day of school. Though we are in the second year now obviously they already have their friends they made last year.

Oh don’t mind me. It’s not like I’m a total loner who doesn’t have friend and refused to make some friend. I do have that kind of thing. Friends I mean. Back in middle school. We still contact each other and I do talk with other people in this school, if they talk to me first. Fortunately for me, it rarely happens.

I’m fine this way. It is easier. No one will get hurt. At least

“hey, you are Sakusa right?”

I look up to see a face I don’t recognize. Have I ever talk to him before? I don’t remember.

As if he can read my mind he tells me his name.

“I’m Osamu, Miya Osamu.”

I nod and stare at him a little confused. Did I make him mad without my concern?

Surprisingly he leans closer to me and stop at my ear. He whispers something I’ve been hiding since I came here. No one ever notice it. I’ve been very careful for the whole year. shock and scared, I stare at him waiting for a continuation. How am I supposed to tell Sugawara-san about this?

“haha bullseyes. Don’t worry I won’t say anything I just come to confirm it and your face answered it quite honestly.”

With that he left me there ,still in my cold sweat. His voice lingers at the back of my head like a needle piercing through my brain.

_“you are an ice user too right?”_

* * *

**Sugawara Koushi**

“Suna grab some dry towel and hot water.”

I put this Atsumu kid on a bed and slowly taking off his shoes to check on his foots.

 _Thank god I’m not too late_.

I can handle this. Not to be cocky but this always happen to Sakusa and Hinata back when Sakusa couldn’t control his power.

_Not like he can control it now._

But anyway he was so much more of a stupid boy back then compare to now.

Thank god this Suna kid didn’t freeze his friends foots to the bones. I guess this doesn’t happen frequently because he sure is shock right now.

Trust me, just look at him all fidgeting while watching his friend.

“hey breathe. Both of you. You are going to be alright. He’s going to be alright okay so relax.”

They take a deep breath as I carefully wrap Atsumu’s foots with a dry towel and move it using both of my bare hands. Keep it steady and blow it once in a while.

“Atsumu move your leg slowly. Okay left and right just like that. Suna please make us some coffee or tea. Which do you want?”

“t-tea.”

Atsumu replied. Still freezing I guess. After a while I wet the towel with the warm water Suna gave me and slowly put Atsumu foots inside the bowl.

“keep it moving but not too fast we don’t want the water to spill. Just like that.”

I wrap a blanket around him and pat his head to go and help Suna.

“I-I’m sorry.”

_Poor kid._

“Don’t be. It is not your fault.”

_Actually it is but anyway._

We take the drinks to Atsumu and let him drink. After a while he feels tired and wants to lay down on the bed. I ask him to hug his foots and massage it so it can get warm faster.

“Suna, hug him.”

“what?!”

I lift my eyebrows and that do the work. Suna hug the tired looking Atsumu while he still hugging his foots. I am seriously not making fun of him. Maybe a little but hey they are friends right? They need to properly forgive each other because who the hell freeze their friends legs when they get mad? I’m asking you guys here.i leave them for a while and hope their heart and brain will do their job.

* * *

“hey..i’m sorry.”

Suna start after a couple of minutes past with only the sounds of Atsumu’s breath.

“uhm.”

Once again the room is in complete silent after Atsumu’s reply. I could be lying if I say it is not awkward. The whole thing happening inside the room is awkward. The way they hug each other. The way their eyes will make a contact every once in a while. The way they both can hear each other’s heartbeat. Don’t get me wrong. Suna is in love with the other twin and not the one he is currently hugging.

However, in some way, may I call this scenery beautiful? The way the wind blows the curtain from the slightly opened window. Two pairs of hands awkwardly hold something important to them, not that they realized it though. The calm heartbeat and the sound of Atsumu’s breath. If they don’t know the fact that Osamu exist, perhaps, they’ll think that these two on the bed are in love with each other.

“hey I really didn’t say anything to ‘samu.”

“uhm.”

With that and perhaps with the help of the cold, but bearable, breeze from the slightly opened window, Atsumu stop shaking and fall asleep. His shaky breathing finally become stable.

* * *

**Sugawara Koushi**

I think this is enough. I step inside the room and watch as the two sit on the bed hugging each other awkwardly. The wind once again blows and I can hear those leaves brushes against each other.

_How beautiful._

I thought looking at the two boys.

_And perhaps a little bit sad._


	3. EXTRA CHAPTER: In This Lonely Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream. a very good dream. kinda warm and sad a little, so i have the urge of writing this extra chapter. wrote it in one night. just so you know this extra supposed to be at the very end of this story but well i can't wait to post it. so here it is.

**EXTRA CHAPTER: In This Lonely Room.**

A story between a two young men completely oblivious about the world around them. Some may found them unlucky but for some they are truly lucky in so many ways. He is at his early twenty and the other of course still in his teen year.

Being reckless in whatever the young man does. Not that he cares. He has so many time to spend before him. Being a teen he is. The world he living is his and his alone. Everything are kind of going to the way he wants. Studying. Sports. Friends. Family. His part time jobs. Everything. There is time when he stumbles and falls but that’s what life is. It won’t be fun if it going as smoothly as riding a slide. That been said, he loves it that way. Taking risky things every once in a while. Completely living his life.

Another day comes. He wakes up and continue living. Going to school, study, picking a fight with whoever dares to. _It is a practise_ is what he always says to the teacher. Thinking like it is a damn sport. It does make his body stronger and sometimes take an extra play to even calculate strategies. Like what will the other kid do? A kick? From the back or below? things like reading his face and his movement. Surprisingly it does help in his club very well.

Today he tries taking another extra play again. It does not go well. He ends up in the infirmary.

It is just like other infirmary rooms in school. Feels like in the shoujo manga a little. Those blowing winds. Completely white beds and walls. If you are lucky enough, you might hear the wind chime singing as the wind swung it around. Those racks full of unknown liquids and nameless bottle. Tons of books, not sure if they can be read by the visitors or not, but they are always there. The smells, those calming smells of medicines and hospitals. To top it all, the nurse always seems kind of busy and are never in the room. If it were in a shoujo manga, that is.

Unfortunately for the young man, he does not have any cute girl to bandage his slightly twisted ankle in the mist of calming afternoon in a painted orange infirmary room by the descending sun. However, he does have a twisted ankle and a couple of bruises on his face and quite a few on his back. Fortunately for him though, the nurse is waiting for him in the infirmary.

There he meets the other young man that are in his early twenty. _He looks normal._ Is what the younger thought. He greets the nurse with respect and ask to help his cuts and bruises.

While they are talking, he cannot help but to notice the gaze the nurse gave him. _Does he know me somewhere?_ The thought of asking that questions cross his mind but he waits for the nurse to make another move.

The nurse asks him to turn around so he can clean the cuts at his back. He thought that this will be the right time to ask since they can’t see each other faces but he stop as he here sniffles and feels a warm liquid that he sure that it is not some lotion to clean his cuts. He is reluctant at first but as the sniffles gets louder and the nurse’s hands stop moving, he turns around.

The nurse is crying. Hanging his head low. Trying his best to hold the tears back. Trembling with every breath that he takes.

“uhm..sensei?”

 _He is already small but he looks smaller like this,_ is what the younger thought.

“i-I’m sorry.. what is your name again?”

The nurse slowly lifts his head and try to smile as he wipes away the tears that seems like it does not want to stop.

“it’s Terushima. Terushima yuuji”

The nurse takes a very deep and long breath

“I’m very sorry... but you look exactly like that boy, Terushima-kun.”

Is what he says and continue to hide his face with his hands. That time, not even Terushima knows who ‘that boy’ is and the fact that the nurse is crying because of him. He still does not know why the first time he enters the infirmary the nurse eyes are as wide as if he is seeing a dead person. He still does not know why the nurse carefully watch his face as if he’s trying to find some clue. He still does not know for the fact that the nurse was in total shock looking at the blonde hair and the undercuts hair he misses. Those brown eyes the nurse thought he’ll never see again. The same bruises and cuts he always tends. As much as the nurse wants to hug Terushima, Terushima is simply not the boy he misses.

God know that, that man in his early twenty, will do anything to see those bright smile again. He’s dying to hear that boy voice again.

And still Terushima simply do not know anything.

Maybe someday he will. Who knows? Someday when he dares ask who that boy is. Someday when he can hug the nurse properly and get him back at his feet. Someday when instead of being the reason the nurse cries he want to be the reason that man smiles.

When Terushima left the infirmary and pat the nurse’s shoulder, one thing he knows for sure.

He is not as normal as what he thought before. Maybe it is because he looks interesting. Maybe because he is just curious. Maybe it does not matter at all. He just wants to protect that man. Watching him crying was painful. Terushima couldn’t bear it.

Walking out from the infirmary, Terushima stops outside the door. Watch as the nurse continue crying and breaking. He looks lonely. In such lonely room. It looks like he traps there. his heart and mind. The room slowly painted in a warm orange colour as the minutes passes by.

Terushima hates it. The sight of a man breaking. It is not a beautiful sight indeed. Not knowing the reason. The nurse is a complete stranger to him in the first place. Why does he feel so attached and can’t leave this man alone? He does not have any business with him whatsoever. So why?

At that moment, there is another thing Terushima does not know. He does not know that the answer for his question might just be answered a little bit early than he thought.

Terushima can’t hold on anymore he rushes inside the infirmary and surprise the nurse. Still with his sweaty and not so beautiful crying face he stare at Terushima.

“uhm..if you don’t mind, may I help you please?”

Without waiting for an answer Terushima hug the nurse as tight as he can desperately like he’ll lose the man if he ever let go. The nurse cries harder.

In an orange room of an ordinary afternoon with a slightly twisted ankle. Terushima might just be in a manga he read somewhere but in a slightly different genre than what he thought at first.

_Nurse on duty: Kita Shinsuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually cried and had a very heavy feeling after i wrote this. i try to write it as much as what i have in my head and well of course i couldn't convey it 100% but hey you'll understand about this chapter when the time comes. hehe and yeah shamelessly ship kita and terushima because they look kinda cute together.


	4. Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me for this. :"/

**CHAPTER 3: Hinata Shouyou**

First day of school huh. For some, it may be the first day they come to school for that year but for Hinata this will be the very first day he come to school. It is odd. Every little things happens mesmerized him. The school bell, the walk way, the change of shoes. He almost goes in with his shoes and not the indoor shoes. The school uniform. He loves it so much; he keeps on grinning like an idiot the whole time. Other students noticed it and found it funny but majority of them just ignore his existence, thinking he will be a nuisance to them if they bother with him. Truth is that Hinata is just being Hinata the whole time, getting excited for something simple that some of us takes for granted. He simply loves going to school.

He’s been waiting for this time of his life for so long. Everyday his mouth will never get tired of asking his parents and now Sugawara about the school. “how does people go to school?” “are the school big enough for the students to stay?” “what are the students wear to school?” “can I make some friends at school?” Imagine how tired they are. Hearing the same kind of question every day from this petite kid.

Or maybe they didn’t.

They will always answer it full of excitement too, especially Hinata’s parents. Sakusa always ignore him though. That brat. No matter how many time Hinata asked. They’ll surely reply.

Hinata keeps his eyes wide open, afraid he’ll miss something. Wondering around the walkway and the stair, surprisingly he arrives safely at his class. Full of new faces and feelings. He can’t describe how excited and happy he is right now. He takes an empty sit and make it his. The sit at his left sit is empty while the other side is occupied with a bag. Too scared to greet anyone he stays at his sit all fidgety.

_So this is school. Wahhh so exciting-_

At the worst possible time, his nerves kick in and his stomach hurts again. He rushes to the toilet receiving a weird glance from his classmates. He does not forget to leave his bag on his sit though. At least his sit won’t be taken this way.

He thought he saw the toilet sign on his way to his class but he still can’t find it. Even after he wander around the level for the fourth time already. He is at his limit. He clenches his stomach and ready to cry until he bumps into someone. A tall black hair boy with a sharp gaze. He stares at Hinata before making his way to his class. Hinata thought he is doom when that boy gave him that stare but surprisingly he left without even do anything to him. A few steps away from Hinata, Hinata calls out to him.

_Please don’t hate me._

“u-uhm...d-do you know...w-where the toilet at?”

He stops there and without turning around to even look at Hinata, he points to the toilet sign at his left side.

The toilet was there, the whole time Hinata wanders in front of it. How come he doesn’t notice it. It is embarrassing. Hinata thanks the boy and take his legs as fast as possible to the toilet.

_Oh god that was so embarrassing._

* * *

Suna push Atsumu on the bed slowly so he can rest properly and sit beside him waiting for Sugawara to say something. Letting his head hang low. He knows he is at fault but most of it he just doesn’t know what to say. Not after he almost freeze his friend foot. So he waits.

Taking his sweet time grabbing the nearest chair and put it beside the bed, Sugawara think, _Ah he must be really nervous right now right? Right?_ Sugawara is a positive jerk. Anyway, he sits on his chair, crosses his legs as he looks at Suna. “so?” Suna lift his head. “Did your parents know?” Suna stare at him. Blank. About what exactly? About the ice power? Or the fact that he likes Osamu-

“about this.” Sugawara’s eyes changes from the dark grey to ice blue as he twirls his finger and make a hopping bunny out of nothing. The bunny vanishes when it touches Suna’s nose. The glimmering eyes of the younger shows just how much of a kid he is. He almost let out a ‘wah’ but refrain from doing it.

_I thought that only works with Hinata._ Sugawara thought looking at the now a little calmer than before Suna. _Well that will do._ Sugawara raise his left eyebrow complying for the other to answer his question. It takes a moment before Suna can let out his voice. He doesn’t even realize that he is that nervous, that he can’t even speak. What is he nervous for anyway?

“n-no.” he stutters. Sugawara is a little surprise about it, but he can tell why Suna did that. After all, he knows better than anyone else here. “Since when did you realized it? That you have that kind of power.” The thought of Sugawara didn’t ask why after the first question makes Suna thinks he has done the right thing. Though he really not sure about a thing.

Not saying anything doesn’t count as lying, at least that’s what Suna always believe.

“First year of my middle school.” Sugawara is taken aback by the answer.

_That makes it 5 years. 5 years of hiding this unusual power he has. How? But this Atsumu kids know. Since when? How? Well anyway. He manages to hide it that long. I need to know more._ Sugawara thought, staring at the later trying to figure out what to do with him. He need to-

His thoughts are interrupted by the school bell. Thinking it is best that Suna get in the class first, he left the infirmary.

“ah wait for me at the front gate after school. I’ll bring you somewhere.” Is what Sugawara said before Suna left for his class. Right, he need to do something. As an adult, for those kids’ sake and Suna’s sake.

Being left alone with the sleeping beauty, Sugawara let out a heavy sigh. Though he knows he needs to do something, but what exactly? If he was late today Atsumu might just lose his leg and Suna probably couldn’t live properly after that. Who knows what people will do to that kid if they knew about this power. Letting him being a living lab rat is the last thing Sugawara wants. Not his students and not to the people he treasures.

“Thank god I wasn’t too late.”

He rests his back on the chair and stare into the thin air for a moment before he makes his move to his class. He has a job anyway. He thought about staying and waiting for the kid to wake up but Atsumu looks like he already falls deep inside his own dream land and shows no sign of waking up any minutes.

“Ah. Sugawara-sensei. Isn’t it too early to skip your class?” The school’s nurse tease Sugawara when he saw him in the infirmary. He walks in with his morning coffee with a straight face and his two toned hair colour. Sugawara was surprised when he enters this school to be honest, because well the school seems to not care about what hair colour their students and the staff have. One time he saw this one student with a really bright colour hair. If he is not wrong, it was so near to neon colour. He wonders what happens to that kid because well the day after he noticed that the number of bald students were increasing.

More importantly.

“Good morning Kita-sensei. I’m about to leave. Please take care of this student for me.” Kita take a look at the only kid on the bed and notice that he recognizes that kid.

“If it’s not Atsumu-kun? What happened?”

“So you know him? Catches a cold so I help him here.”

“On the first day of school? Poor kid, and the class has just started too.”

He takes a sip of his coffee and wave at Sugawara saying he will do his job and that Sugawara has to go to do his job too.

With Sugawara leaving the infirmary he starts cleaning the mess Sugawara and Suna left. Doesn’t bother to even think of why there’s a bowl of warm water beside the bed. He simply clean it and arrange some medicine for Atsumu to take when he wakes up.

* * *

_It’s cold_

Opening his eyes at the sight of the same lame ceiling he has always awaken to on his first year of high school, he tries to figure out why is it so cold today? Was it because of the window? Was it because of the air conditioner?

_It was Suna._

He totally forgot that Suna was going at him full power this morning. Is it still morning? He brings himself to sit up on the bed, looking for the familiar sight of the two arrows surrounded by numbers.

“oh you are awake.” Kita said shoving him some bread and couple of pills for him to get better. “Sugawara-sensei said you catch a cold. It’s already lunch time. you should go home after this.” He continues, putting one of his hand on Atsumu forehead and the other on his. Kita is confuse looking at the bright red Atsumu and the warmth on his right hands. Atsumu doesn’t feels as hot as he was when he checks 2 hours ago. So why does he is this red? Is what Kita thought. Oblivious as ever. Atsumu thanks god for that though. It is fine this way.

He runs his finger on Atsumu’s hair and pat the younger head as he assures him to eat and go home after this. It left shivers down Atsumu spine when Kita did that, not like he realizes it though.

As much as Atsumu wants to stay there, he doesn’t want to trouble Kita at his work so he let out a low ‘yes’ and receive a smile from Kita. “Alright take care of yourself okay Atsumu-kun.”

_But I want you to take care of me._

He wants to say it but he can’t, right? It’s not like he has a chance to begin with. Not to forget how Kita have always take care of him last year. Aren’t it a bother if he tells Kita about this not so beautiful feeling he has. All he can do right now is to hold it together until the day he can finally say it proudly come.

* * *

It’s lunch time. Hinata still haven’t make any friend. He is too nervous and he misses his chance this morning too. All thanks to his stomach. To his surprise, the boy who help him finding the toilet, sit beside him but he looks too scary and looks like he doesn’t want anyone to approach him. Apparently his name is Kageyama Tobio. That’s what he said this morning when they need to introduce themselves in front of the class one by one-

“hey, your name is Shouyou right? Hinata Shouyou?”

“y-yes!” he is surprise by one of the girl in the class calling out to him. Aoi? Yui? What was it again? Hinata couldn’t recall. He might just show it on his face that the girl smile and continue with a laugh at Hinata’s reply.

“it’s Amane Aoi. Aoi is fine.” Hinata nod as a reply, still not use to this. “say Shouyou-kun, you said this morning that you are home school until today right?” For some reason her question earns a quite handful of looks on their classmate. Hinata still doesn’t realize it though. Are they that curious about him? Or is it about the home school stuff? Hinata wait for Aoi to continue as for the fact that they already know the answer because he clearly said it this morning and he received a loud reaction as a respond, showing that everyone was focus this morning.

“Is it because you are stupid? That’s why? Because you look like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh she's a bitch. i'll let her know hinata is a mf genius. (and a baby so don't make him cry)


End file.
